Secrets
by Haru-Chann
Summary: Katia ha sido secuestrada por un amor de la secundaria, alguien a quien no ha podido olvidar aun. Pero Allen no es el mismo de antes, ahora sus ojos brillan rojisos y ella, se vera obligada a casarse con él. Demonios, amor, magia y muchos secretos.
1. Secuestro

Pues por primera vez publico un Orginal aqui. Vamos a ver que sucede. Esta historia tiene 43 capitulos que ire subiendo periodicamente. Es larga, si, y es la primera historia que he terminado. Tiene 2 secuelas, que las subire en cuanto termine de subir este.

Este fic esta protejido por Safe Creative, con su certificado de Derechos y autoria. No permito, a NADIE, tomarlo y transcribirlo, a otro idioma, pasarlo a Sasu/Saku, a Ed/Bella o a cualquier otra pareja. dios! si seria aberrante! si alguien pretende a hacer esto, me avisa antes, y ya vere si cambio de opinion o no. Pero ya saben, estan advertidos, este fic esta registrado!

* * *

Katia abri los ojos de par en par, de manera brusca. No reconoci el techo de la habitacin en la que estaba. Se aterro.

De un movimiento rpido, veloz se incorporo.

Estaba en una habitacin con finos muebles antiguos. La cama, en donde estaba acostada, tena un dosel de colores oscuros, en la gama del rojo. La madera era caoba y de aspecto grueso y fuerte.

Gimi asustada. Las telas del acolchando, se deslizaron por entre sus dedos. Pareca seda. Todo tena un aspecto tan gtico.

Se arrastro por la enorme cama, y puso los pies en la alfombra. Acario con nerviosismo, y recorriendo con la mirada el cuarto, sus pantalones de Jean.

Fijo sus ojos en la gran puerta doble, de madera y del mismo tono que la cama y los muebles. Tenia decorados tallados.

Camino hasta ella y jalo del pestillo del metal. No se abri. Cerrada.

Fue hasta las ventanas, altas hasta el techo, y corri las pesadas cortinas rojo oscuro. Lo que vio la aterro aun mas.

Pareca estar en un tercer o segundo piso. Poda ver otras partes del gran edificio desde la ventana. Pareca un castillo medieval hecho de roca griscea. Pero eso, no era todo.

Abajo, un bosque de rboles esquelticos, sin una sola hoja en sus copas, se extenda por todo la tierra visible, incluso kilmetros ms all, muerto y ttrico.

Retrocedi hasta la cama adoselada. Donde demonios estaba?

- Asustada?

Katia se dio vuelta torpemente.

All estaba, gloriosamente guapo, como un hroe griego, un ngel, o incluso el mas tentador de los demonios, mirndola, atravesndola con sus ojos azules como el ocano.

Como todo lo dems en aquel sitio, el vesta como si lo hubiesen sacado de otra poca.

Ella dejo caer la mandbula de incredulidad.

Era l? Realmente era l?

Entonces, le sonri con aquella traviesa sonrisa, que tantas veces antes, le haba arrancado suspiros.

- Katia Mason.- dijo- no esperaba que fueras tu.

La Joven no respondi. El, ensancho su sonrisa, volvindola amenazadora.

Ella dio un respingo y retrocedi hasta la ventana.

Lo vio avanzar, y como sus ojos recorran su cuerpo.

- sigues siendo tan delgada como antes.- murmuro con un deje de irona.- parece- la sonrisa se borro de su rostro.- que tendr que hacer un esfuerzo.

Katia sinti verdaderamente el horror cuando sus ojos azules brillaron rojizos.

Y deseo con toda su alma, despertar de aquella pesadilla.

Katia Mason salio a media maana de su casa ese da. Era verano y hacia un calor casi insoportable.

Pero la chica de 18 deba conseguir un regalo de cumpleaos digno de sus hermana de 4.

Faltaba exactamente un mes para que empezara la universidad, y aquella prxima libertar la hacia sentirse repentinamente adulta. Por eso, haba decidido comprarle un regalo ella misma a su hermanita, independiente del regalo de sus padres.

La pequea Holley era, por supuesto, la ms mimada de la familia. Pero a Katia y a Nicholas, de 14 aos, ya estaban acostumbrados y no les molestaba ser a veces, un poco ignorados.

Eran adolescentes, y alejarse un poco de sus padres era lo que ms buscaban.

Festejaran el cumpleaos de Holley al da siguiente, por la noche.

Lo que ms le gustaba a Katia de las fiestas de cumpleaos, era ver a su prima, de la misma de edad que ella. Chelsea, tenia dos hermanas menores, una de 12 aos, Marie y la otra de 3, April. Esta ltima y Holley eran tan inseparables como Chelsea de Katia.

La muchacha esperaba con ansias esa fiesta. Durante el ltimo ao, lleno de todas las emociones de la graduacin, Katia y chelsea no se haban podido ver tanto, como aos anteriores, en que salan juntas cada fin de semana. Sumado a que Chelsea estaba de novia desde hacia casi 2 aos, y tambin deba dedicarle tiempo a su novio.

Katia presenta que ese nuevo ao, tampoco podran verse mucho. La universidad no es lo mismo que el colegio.

Visito varias tiendas de juguetes, buscando algo econmico, que cupiera dentro de su presupuesto y que a su hermanita le gustara.

Finalmente le compro una mueca de cabello rosado. Era bastante bonita.

Camino por las calles, abarrotadas de gente que iba en una o en otra direccin. Doblo en otra calle menos transitada, para llegar a la parada del bus que la llevara de vuelta a casa.

Se detuvo a ver una vidriera con ropa moderna e informal. Hizo una mueca al ver que una pollera que le haba parecido hermosa sala lo mismo que haba gastado en la mueca.

Como un acto reflejo, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la izquierda para mirar a las dos personas que venan caminando por la vereda.

Eran dos hombres, fornidos e iban caminando muy juntos y cabizbajos.

Katia volvi los ojos a la vidriera. Miro tan solo un poco mas y sigui caminando.

Los dos hombres doblaron en la siguiente esquina.

Ella camino dos cuadras mas y giro hacia la derecha, una cuadra mas y llegara a la parada del autobs.

Escucho un murmullo de voces detrs de si. Volteo un poco la cabeza.

Los dos hombres de antes venan caminando a 20 metros de ella.

Extraada y algo asustada, acelero el paso.

Llego con lapides a la parada del autobs. Por suerte, en ella haba ms gente.

Los dos hombres siguieron de largo.

- Katia! Puedes ir a abrir? Debe de ser tu ta!

Ella le asinti a la nada.

Su madre estaba muy ocupada atendiendo a los otros familiares en el comedor de la casa.

Holley salio corriendo detrs de ella.

- es April? Es April?- pregunto a grititos.

- No lo se Holley- contesto la mayor apoyndole la palma de la mano en la cabeza.

Katia tomo las llaves y fue hasta el pasillo principal para abrir la puerta.

La primera en entrar fue April, seguida de Marie.

Holley se lanzo encima de su prima.

- es mi cumpleaos!- chillo.

- Feliz cumpleaos!- exclamo Marie, entregndole un paquete de envoltura rosa.

- yo eleg el color!- April pareca tan emocionada porque Holley abriera el regalo como la Holley misma.

Detrs de ellas, entro Chelsea y sus padres.

Katia los saludo y dejo que ellos pasaran primero por el pasillo hasta el living de la casa.

Las dos primas se dejaron caer en uno de los sillones mientras sus hermanas corran hasta el cuarto de Holley.

- que tienes para contarme?- pregunto Chelsea con una nota de ansiedad contenida en la voz.

- Porque no empiezas tu?

- claro!- exclamo y se irgui bien en el silln para contar mejor su chisme.- Con Ben fuimos al cine el otro da, yno sabes junto a quien nos toco sentarnos!

- ni idea, Chels.

- con Marco!

Katia alzo una ceja.

- que Marco?

- el chico que es un ao menor que nosotras, de mi colegio, que me agarre hace 3 aos

Katia la miro inexpresiva. Aun no saba quien era.

- el que a principio del ao pasado me dijo que lamentaba que siguiera de novia.

- ah!

Chelsea se cruzo de brazos.

- sabes o no quien es?

- si, si, ya me acorde. Un chico medio rubiecito

- si! Ese!

- y bien?

- Ben se apresuro a sentarse entre el y yo, y estuvo de mal humor toda la pelcula.

- como sabe tu novio que te agarraste a ese chico?

- ni idea.- admiti Chelsea.- pero te juro! Me quera morir! Me quede te tildada cuando vi los nmeros de las butacas y los de las entradas.

Katia se relajo en el silln.

- realmente mucha coincidencia

- yBen me cont algo

Katia levanto la cabeza.

Los ojos celestes de chelsea se ensombrecieron.

- quizs no te guste-advirti.

- no me asustes!- intento burlarse Katia. Pero su prima sigui seria. Se quito un mecho rubio de la cara y tomo aire.

- Allen Carter lleva desaparecido ms de 5 meses.

Katia tardo en reaccionar.

_Desaparecido?_

- que?- pregunto en un susurro ahogado.

Chelsea se mordi el labio.

- sabes que Allen y Ben llevan mas de un ao peleados, y es por eso que l tardo tanto en enterarse.

A Katia le tembl el labio.

- pe-pero como?

- nadie sabe bien, Katie, su madre esta muy, muy deprimida. Al parecer Allen, simplemente desapareci. Pero como la polica nunca lo busco, algunos creen que Allen en realidad se fue. Ya sabes quesu madre siempre tuvo problemas depresivos y que su padrastro solamente se preocupaba por ella.

- Allen no tenia mucha atencin por parte de su madre, lo se. Me lo cont Vanesa.

Chelsea hizo un gesto despectivo. Nunca le haba cado muy bien la amiga del colegio de Katia, Vanesa.

La chica suspiro.

- espero queeste bien

Su prima volvi a morderse el labio.

- me preguntocuando vas a olvidarlo.

- que te hace creer que no lo olvide?

- tu cara, tus ojos y tus suspiros lamentosos.

Katia esbozo una pequea sonrisa.

- te salio una rima.

- por lo menos te hice rer!

Guardaron silencio.

Katia dejo que sus ojos se quedaran fijos en un mismo punto un buen rato, mientras pensaba.

Allen.

_Desapareci._

Aun le dola.

No durmi bien esa noche. El recuerdo de aquel nio lindo, de cara angelical, la mantuvo en vela durante mucho tiempo. A veces se dorma, y a veces volva a despertar.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no tenia noticias de l y ahoratenia que enterarse de eso.

Allen carter era tan solo unos meses mayor que ella, aun as estaba en un curso superior al de ella. Pero Katia siempre haba ido al colegio por la maana y el por la tarde.

En la secundaria, cuando ambas divisiones iban por la maana, lo conoci.

De cabello rubio, resaltaba entre los dems alumnos como si fuera el mismsimo sol brillando. Tena una bonita sonrisa, y unos ojos celestes, tan profundos que parecan las dos fuentes de agua ms puras y claras.

Katia solo comenz a registrarlo meses despus de empezado el colegio, cuando se tropez con el accidentalmente un par de veces. Al principio le tomo ojeriza, por ser siempre el con el que chocaba. Pero luego, termino dedicndole demasiada atencin.

Pero l, nunca se fijo en ella.

Pasaron 4 aos y Katia llego a su anteltimo ao de colegio. Por supuesto, Allen y sus compaeros eran los graduados. Y este ya saba desde hace meses que a Katia, l le gustaba.

Por estas misma razones, la chica intento desentenderse de sus sentimientos hacia el. Lo ignoro e hizo creer a todo el mundo a todo el mundo menos a Chelsea, quien era la que mejor la conocan que ya no estaba interesada en el muchacho. Incluso l tambin lleg a creerlo.

Entonces, termino el ao escolar, Allen egreso y nunca ms volvi a verlo.

Se enteraba de cosas de l gracias Ben, el novio de chelsea. Ambos haban sido amigos hasta ese verano, l ltimo en el que Katia lo vio.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado, incluso ella, que despus de un ao entero ya ni se acordara de l.

Pero no poda quitrselo de la cabeza. Mientras mas pensaba en el, ms pattica se senta, porque se daba cuenta de que haba estado enamorada guante 5 aos y medio, y Allennunca se haba fijado en ella.

Y mientras mas pensaba, mas ansiaba poder verlo, estar cerca de l.

Y aun ms pattica se senta.

Salio de la casa cerca de las once la maana. Tenia que hacer unas compras, as que camino en direccin a la calle Rivera, en donde haba tiendas de ropa, zapateras, peluqueras, restaurantes, supermercados, etc.

Estaba bastante cerca, a eso de unas 4 cuadras.

As que camino con tranquilidad. Total tena tiempo, las tiendas cierran a la una del medioda.

Se freno en una esquina. En un enorme camin con acoplado blanco iba a doblar. Espero.

Un hombre de unos 25 aos se situ junto a ella para esperar a que el camin pasara.

En cuanto termino de doblar, ella avanzo y bajo el cordn de la vereda.

Otro hombre la imito desde el otro lado de la calle.

Entonces, todo pas muy rpido.

El hombre que antes haba estado junto a ella, la aferro del brazo.

Katia se sobresalto y asustada quiso safarse. Pero el otro hombre ya estaba sujetndola del otro. De pronto sinti un pinchazo agudo en uno de los brazos. Giro la cabeza al tiempo suficiente como para ver borrosamente, como le quitaban una jeringa del brazo izquierdo.

Quiso gritar, pero el rpido efecto de la sustancia no le permiti hacerlo.

Entonces, todo se oscurecio.

* * *

_Me gustaria un par de Reviews_, en tuvo mucho exito, a tal punto de juntar 697 comentarios. Ojala pase lo mismo aca y sea bien recibido!

NOS VEMOS MAÑANA, en el capitulo 2.


	2. Matrimonio

Los ojos de Allen Carter brillaron rojizos.

Katia no entenda.

No entenda que hacia el all.

Que hacia ella all?

No recordaba tampoco, como haba llegado hasta all.

Comenz a temblar.

Ahora l, estaba a escasos dos metros de ella.

- tranquila.- susurro. Pero su voz no la tranquilizo para nada. No importa cuanto dijera, incluso si lo dijera amable y dulcemente, los ojos del muchacho la mantuvieron clavada contra la ventana, aterrada.

Desde cuando Allen le daba miedo?

- si te portas bien y haces lo que te digo, no te har dao Katia.

Ella inspiro temblorosamente.

-quieres decir algo?- pregunto l con una sonrisa ttrica.

La muchacha no respondi al instante. No se atreva a hablar.

Allen lo noto, as que retrocedi dos metros.

- di.- ordeno con suavidad.

Katia contino temblando.

- que eres?- susurro.

Entonces, el prorrumpi a rer. Su risa, maravillosa, varonil, se le meti por los odos y se le anudo al corazn.

- que soy- ri dejndose caer en la cama.- que buena pregunta.

Se ri un poco ms. Hasta que por fin, lentamente se paro para quedar de nuevo frente a Katia.

Dejo de sonrer y la miro con una ceja arqueada.

- que crees que soy?

Ella aferro tontamente la cortina.

-n-no lo se.

- Soy Allen Carter, un placer volver a verte, Katia Mason. Recuerdas quien soy no?

La joven asinti.

- que bien! Entonces porque preguntas?- su voz adquiri un tono sombro. Y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ttrica.- prtate muy bien Katia. En realidad no me esperaba que fueras tu, ni me emociona, pero como ya te dije, tendr que aceptarlo. Ahora tu, vendrs conmigo.

Acorto la distancia entre ambos y bruscamente la tomo del brazo.

Katia gimi de dolor, pero no estaba en condiciones de quejarse.

Allen tena demasiada fuerza.

La saco de la habitacin y la llevo en voladas por unos pasillos de aspecto aun ms ttrico y gtico que el de la habitacin. l caminaba muy rpido y le costaba mantener su paso. Pero deba hacerlo ya que se vea obligada por la presin que hacia en su brazo.

Bajaron por unas amplias escaleras, hasta un gran vestbulo, cuyas ventanas, tan altas como las paredes, estaban tapadas por gruesas cortinas.

El lugar estaba iluminado por cientos de velas en la parte posterior.

Haba una larga mesa de madera, color caoba, y un mantel color beige claro sobre ella. Lo nico de color claro que haba visto hasta el momento. Detrs de la mesa, haba un hombre muy anciano. Una barba plateada le caa hasta el piso y sostena abierto entre sus manos un libro casi tan viejo como el mismo, o incluso ms.

Allen la solt cuando estuvieron frente a la mesa.

- Comienza.- le ordeno al anciano.

Confundida, Katia observo como el hombre depositaba un hoja de pergamino y un recipiente de tinta y una pluma sobre la mesa.

Entonces, dejo dos anillos dorados sobre el pergamino.

Katia los observo brillar a la luz de las velas.

Retrocedi dos pasos, pero Allen la aferro del brazo y la jalo hacia delante.

- quieta.- le ordeno.

- que?

- no hables, aun no llega tu turno.- Allen la interrumpi.

El anciano acomodo el libro sobre sus manos y chasqueo con la lengua.

- Allen Carter, contraer matrimonio con esta jovencita, Katia Mason. Un matrimonio que durara por toda la eternidad, segn los procedimientos jurados aqu, en el libro de Kiram.

Katia palideci.

- Matrimonio?- gimi.

Allen la ignoro y luego de haber mojado la pluma en la tinta, escribi su nombre en el papel.

Entonces se giro hacia ella.

- tmala.- ordeno dndole la pluma.

Katia neg con la cabeza y retrocedi.

-nono voy a hacerlo.

Allen no se inmuto, continuo serio.

- tmala.- su voz se mantuvo firme.

- no.- en cambio, la de ella temblaba.

- tmala o sufrirs las consecuencias, Katia. Te advert que tendras que obedecerme.

- Pe-pero no quiero casarme

Allen se dio vuelva y dejo la pluma junto al pergamino. Volvi a mirar Katia y avanzo hacia ella, que por ms que retrocedi no fue suficiente.

La arrojo al suelo y se puso sobre ella, aprisionndola.

La chica lo miro aterrada y grito cuando las manos de muchacho comenzaron a desabrocharle el pantaln.

Jalo y en dos segundos, Katia tena el pantaln bajado hasta los muslos. Mas rpido aun, uno de los de dos de Allen se introdujo en ella, en donde antes nadie lo haba echo. Fuerte, de manera brusca.

Katia grito aun ms fuerte de dolor.

Y el volvi a entrar.

Los gritos hicieron eco en las paredes.

Con la mano libre, Allen le sujeto la cara, obligndola a verlo.

- Escchame bien.- gruo.- Lo hars o voy a violarte, me entendiste? Voy a causarte tanto dolor, que nunca mas vas a poder quitrtelo de la cabeza. Nunca ms vas a volver a dormir en paz. No me molesta herirte Katia, ni mucho menos. _No me importa_. Solo firma ese maldito papel y te dejare en _paz_.

De otro jaln la puso de pie frente al pergamino. Le coloco la pluma en las manos.

A ella le temblaba el pulso. Aun le dola, y Allen tena que sostenerla para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

La pluma se balanceo sobre el papel.

Repentinamente, una mano del chico se meti por dentro de su ropa y apret, mejo dicho, estrujo uno de sus senos.

Katia dejo salir otro alarido de dolor.

- Alz!- le siseo al odo.

La chica bajo la pluma hasta el papel y escribi su nombre.

Solt la pluma asqueada en cuanto lo hizo.

Pero all no se acababa el asunto.

- Sangre, de los dos cnyuges, extender la unin hasta la fin de los fines.- dijo claro y alto el anciano.

Y Katia volvi a temblar cuando vio un cuchillo, cuya hoja plateada brillaba sobre la mesa.

Allen lo tomo rpidamente y se hizo un corte en la palma de su mano.

La sangre broto a chorros y la chica tuvo deseos de vomitar. El corte era limpio, pero profundo.

Entonces, Allen tomo la mano de ella y acerco la afilada hoja de cuchillo a su palma.

Cerr los ojos, temiendo el dolor.

Y lo sinti segundos despus.

Gimi.

l junto las dos palmas cortadas y apret la mano de la chica, justo por encima del pergamino.

La sangre de ambos, mezclada, cayo sobre el papel, y al tocarlo, un humo rojo, del mismo color que la sangre salio de el. Los nombres de ambos brillaron rojizos.

Allen le solt la mano y Katia se la aferro con dolor.

- Los anillos.- dijo el anciano.

Allen se puso a si mismo el suyo, y luego le puso el otro a Katia, en la mano sana, que justamente, resulto ser la izquierda.

Y la solt.

Katia callo de rodillas al suelo.

La mano le sangraba mucho. Pero no era eso lo que ms le dola.

Le dola tambin el corazn.

Allen se dio la media vuelta y desapareci escaleras arriba.

La dejo all, en el suelo.

Las luces de las velas se apagaron por un momento, y cuando volvieron a brillar, el anciano ya no estaba.

Y ella, ahora, era la esposa, por siempre y para siempre, de Allen Carter.

El vestido le apretaba.

Senta como si ella fuera un matambre y los sujetadores del corsete, el hilo que ataba la carne.

Miro su reflejo en el espejo y como la hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ondulado, de aspecto engaoso le terminaba de abrochar los botones.

Su rostro reflejaba dolor.

- Ya estas lista, preciosa.- le dijo la mujer con su voz de seda, seductora.

Salio del cuarto, dejndola completamente sola.

El vestido era de un rosa plido, con un escote pronunciado.

Nunca haba tenido mucho pecho, ya que era delgada, pero con el corsete, pareca que tena los senos casi hasta el cuello.

Era un vestido de poca, del ao 1700, o 1600.

Le quedaba bien, ya que tena una cintura estrecha y el corsete lo dejaba mas evidenciado.

Pero aun as se senta molesta. No entenda como las mujeres de aquellas pocas podan soportar usar vestidos de esos durante todo el da.

La mujer le haba peinado el cabello castao oscuro en un semi recogido y le haba echado el espeso flequillo hacia atrs.

Segua sin tener muchas explicaciones.

No tenia ni idea de porque estaba all, que es lo que Allen hacia all y porque la haba obligado a casarse con l.

Tema que reclamara su derecho a la noche de bodas. Pero eso no paso.

Allen no fue a verla durante el resto de ese da.

Eran como las 12 del medioda cuando la mujer morena volvi a entrar.

- Es hora de almorzar, cario.- le dio con voz melosa.- El amo te espera en el comedor.

Katia retrocedi y se piso con el taco la tela del vestido. Por suerte callo sentada en la enorme cama.

- No q-quiero irno tengo hambre.

La mujer hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

- El amo se enfadara mucho si no obedeces, querida.

Katia trago saliva.

- es que de verdad no tengo hambre.

La mujer entro al cuarto.

- Es porque no te gusta la comida de esta poca, o porque no quieres ver al amo?

- e-poca?-repiti la muchacha confundida.

- claro cario, estamos en el ao 1695.

- que?

- Le dir al amo que no tienes hambre. Pero atente a las consecuencias.

Salio cerrando la puerta detrs de si.

Katia permaneci sentada en la cama sin moverse.

_1695_

_1695_

_1695_.

A donde diablos la haban llevado?

La puerta se abri y Allen la hizo estrella contra el marco en cuanto la cerr.

Ella levanto los ojos temerosa.

- no me hagas perder la paciencia, Katia. No estoy de humor. Si digo que bajes a almorzar lo hars.

- no tengo hambre- susurro ella, encogida en la cama.

- no me interesa. O bajas, o volver a cerrar esa puerta con llave y no veras comida ni agua hasta que se me de la gana.- gruo.

Katia se levanto y volvi a pisarse la tela del vestido con el zapato. Tropez y se precipit hacia delante.

Las manos de Allen la sujetaron y ella sinti un escalofro ante el contacto.

- Torpe. Jams usaste tacones?- le recrimino.

Ella se sinti repentinamente ofendida.

- solo para las fiesta, pero ese es mi problema. Lamento que te moleste que tu esposa sea tan poco femenina.- le contesto fulminndolo con la mirada.

Allen se mantuvo inexpresivo.

- no me molesta ni me importa que tan femenina seas.- murmuro.- ahora baja a almorzar.- ordeno subiendo de tono su voz.

La solt repentinamente y Katia se derrumbo en el suelo.

Lo vio salir. Esta vez no golpeo tan fuertemente la puerta.

Salio del cuarto sujetndose el vestido. Si no pisaba la tela, menos probabilidades habra de que se tropezara.

Camino por el pasillo, despacio, observando con cuidado.

Llego a la interseccin con otro pasillo y se dio cuenta de que no saba a donde iba.

Como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, la mujer morena apareci.

- Es por aqu.- le sealo sonrindole.

Katia la sigui no muy de cerca.

Esa Mujer era muy amable, pero le daba mala espina. No pareca Humana.

Bajaron unas escaleras. Ella las bajo ms despacio debido a los tacos.

Doblaron por otro pasillo, estaba vez mucho mas ancho y llegaron hasta dos enormes puertas de madera.

La mujer las abri sin esfuerzo.

Allen estaba sentado en la punta de una mesa, tambin de madera, casi tan grande como el comedor de la casa de la chica. Tenia la cabeza gacha y con las manos se acariciaba la cabeza, como si esta le doliera.

No levanto la vista ni pareci escucharlas entrar.

La mujer le corri una silla a Katia, cerca de Allen, para que se sentara.

Temerosa, la nia lo hizo y evito mirar al muchacho.

El no se movi por unos cuantos minutos.

Katia suspiro, pero crey que el no la haba escuchado.

Dejo que sus ojos bajaran por el comedor, ya que haba que esperar. La comida aun no estaba en la mesa.

La pared, de roca oscura y gris, estaba decorada con elementos de los castillos antiguos que uno ve en las pelculas. Haba cortinas gruesas donde no haba ventanas, armaduras de metal plateado, etc.

Bajo los ojos hacia la bajilla. La copa, los platos y los cubiertos eran de plata.

Perdiendo un poco el miedo, estiro la mano y tomo la copa.

La acerco a si para poder verla mejor. Estaba labrada.

De seguro era algo muy valioso. Todo deba ser muy valioso.

Dejo la copa en la mesa, en donde estaba, mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

Su vista periferia la hizo girar la cabeza hasta Allen.

Los ojos azules del muchacho estaban fijos en ella. Analizndola.

Ella desvi la mirada rpidamente, algo asustada y cohibida por la profundidad de la mirada.

Se pregunto cuanto tiempo haba estado observndola.

Pero de seguro, esa pregunta, como tantas otras que tenia en el cabeza, y otras que le surgiran despus, no tenan respuesta. O por lo menos, no para ella.


	3. Por él

Katia se desperez en la cama.

Lo nico agradable de estar en ese lugar era poder dormir hasta tarde que no deba ni hacer la cama, ni limpiar.

Pero era increblemente aburrido.

All no haba electricidad, y por lo tanto, la chica no tenia los medios de entretenimiento con los que contaba siempre. Se pregunto como es que Allen lo soportaba. Sabia por sus fuentes confiables que era adicto a la Play station.

Aparte de eso, no sala del cuarto de no ser para el almuerzo y la cena. No es que no pudiera salir, la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, pero no se atreva. El castillo la intimidaba, tan grande y monstruoso, tema perderse.

Observo aburrida el dosel de la cama. Suspiro y se destapo.

Camino, como hacia durante las maanas, hasta la ventana, para mirar el tenebroso bosque de rboles muertos. Le recordaban al bosque de la pelcula Sleepy Hollow, la leyenda del jinete sin cabeza, de Tim Burton, en la que haba trabajado Jonny Deep.

Entonces se acord, que la pelcula estaba ambientada en el siglo 18, para lo cual faltaban 5 aos, y se le helo la sangre.

Neg con la cabeza con rapidez.

No, no, El jinete sin cabeza no exista!

- oh! Ya despertaste cielo!

Katia se volteo.

Roseanne, la mujer de cabello negro, asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.

- No tena mas sueo.

La mujer la ayudo a ponerse otro bonito pero ajustado vestido. Haba pasado all 6 das y nunca haba vuelto a usar el mismo vestido.

Hoy le tocaba uno azul claro. Ese le gustaba ms que los otros. Tenia detalles en encaje negro y en beige. Adems, el celeste siempre haba sido su color favorito, y aunque ese azul no llegaba a serlo, era precioso.

Luego, Roseanne la peino. Le desenredo el cabello con cuidado y le hizo un rodete.

Por ultimo le abrocho al cuello una gargantilla de plata. De la cadena, colgaba un dije con forma de pluma.

Era un metal muy, muy fino, incluso mucho mas que el de la bajilla. Instintivamente se llevo una mano al dije.

Roseanne sonri de forma maternal.

- Es muy hermoso.

Katia asinti y acaricio el preciado metal con los dedos. Era tan suave.

- de donde lo sacaste?

- el Amo dispone de las mejores alhajas y vestimentas para su esposa.

La muchacha arqueo una ceja.

- como si yo le importara.

Roseanne no respondi.

Pasaron as, ms das.

Allen no era agresivo ni se enojaba con ella mientras se portara bien y lo obedeca.

Y eso era fcil hasta el momento. Solo tenia que verlo dos veces al da.

Pero una tarde, Allen la hizo salir del cuarto y volvi a llevarla al vestbulo donde haban contrado matrimonio.

Haba mucha gente en el cuarto esta vez.

Distingui a Roseanne con facilidad. Esta le sonri.

Allen se detuvo y Katia casi torpeza con el. El muchacho le envi una mirada molesta.

- Ella es Katia Mason, mi esposa. No se atrevan hacerle dao. El nico autorizado para eso soy yo. Entendido?

Katia no se sinti para nada protegida. Estaba salvada de que otros la lastimaran, pero no de que l la lastimara.

La gente asinti.

Allen se dio la media vuelta.

- encrgate de ella Roseanne.- y desapareci escaleras arriba.- tengo cosas que hacer.

La mujer se aproximo a la chica y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

Katia la sigui.

La llevo a recorrer el castillo. Le mostr los lugares a los que poda entrar y a los que no. El castillo era ms grande de lo que Katia pensaba.

Volvieron al cuarto una vez finalizado el recorrido.

La muchacha se sent en la silla, frente al tocador, para que Roseanne le desarmara la larga trenza.

- Esas personas que estaban abajo- dijo. Roseanne ladeo la cabeza.- pueden hacerme dao?

El reflejo de la mujer en el espejo la miro a los ojos.

- esas no eran personas, cario.

Katia se estremeci.

- como que no son personas?- La mujer tomo el peine y comenz a desenredar el largo cabello de la chica. Katia la observo esperando una respuesta.

- La nica humana aqu, eres tu chiquita.

Katia se paralizo.

La nica?

Y allenAllen que era?

Pero no fue eso lo que pregunto.

- que eres tuentonces?

Roseanne sonri.

- Soy lo que los humanos llamaran unacome hombres.-Katia brinco en su asiento cuando la mano de la mujer rozo su cuello.-pero tranquila, cario. Solo como Hombres. Si no, Allen no te hubiera dejado a mi cuidado. Sabe que yo nunca te hara dao. Las mujeres son comomi debilidad. Las adoro.- su voz se endulzo.

Y Katia entendi lo que quera decir. Simple: se coma a los hombres y amaba a las mujeres.

Y se sinti, aun mas asustada.

Roseanne solt una angelical risa.

- Tranquila cielo, eres muy pequea para m. Me gustan las mujeres mas maduras. Aunque eres muy bonita.

Katia, ms relajada, frunci el ceo.

- No es cierto.

La mujer arqueo una ceja.

- que no es cierto?- ironizo. La muchacha se cruzo de brazos, mas ofendida debido a que la mujer insista en que era bonita.

- Mrame.- exigi la chica.- Tengo el cabello castao oscuro, lo mas coman del mundo. Los ojos, tambin oscuros. No tengo una linda boca, aunque pueda que tenga el labio inferior mas relleno. Detesto la forma de mis mejillas y mi cuerpo! Mira mi cuerpo! Tengo 18 aos y hay chicas de 14 que me pasan en el tamao de los pechos. No tengo demasiada cadera y mis piernas son muy delgadas.

- Para! Detente!

Katia guardo silencio.

- Deja de decir tonteras, nia! Tu cabello es precioso! Y tener ojos oscuro no tiene nada de malo. Parte la forma de tus ojos es preciosa, y tienes las pestaas bien negras y largas, le dan personalidad a tu mirada. Tienes una cara hermosa, si no te gusta es porque realmente no ves lo que yo y los dems vemos. Siempre cada uno tiende a criticarse, pero no sabe que verdadera tentacin es para lo dems.

- Si fuera una tentacin, Allen se habra fijado en m antes.

Roseanne ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-hn?

- Allen iba a mi colegio. El me gustaba.- admiti la joven.

- oh

Roseanne le hizo un recogido y la hizo pararse para quitarse el vestido.

- De todas formas, Si el Amo no te miro no tiene nada que ver contigo.- le dijo mientras sacaba otro vestido, de aspecto mas formal del armario.- no eres demasiado delgada, Katie. Eres flaca, si, pero tampoco a la exageracin.

- No intentes animarme.

Katia bajo la cabeza y espero a que la mujer llegara hasta ella con el otro vestido.

- oh, corazn- Roseanne le levanto la cabeza con la mano.- si el no puede ver lo hermosa que eres, es porque no te merece. Es mi Amo, si.- agrego al ver la mirada incrdula de la nia.- pero sigue siendo un hombre. Los hombres no valoran a las mujeres.

Katia se mantuvo sumergida en el agua del bao hasta que esta empez a enfriarse.

Miraba el borde la baadera sin motivo alguno.

En realidad, su mente estaba en otro sitio.

Estaba en su casa, con sus padres y sus hermanos. Ellos deban de estar muy preocupados por ella. Seguro pensaban que la haba sido captada por una red de prostitucion, o que haba sido violada y asesinada. Jams podran encontrarla. Quera en la historia como Madeline, la niita desaparecida en Portugal, o Sofa, otra nia desaparecida en Argentina. Ambas no dejaron ni rastro. De ella tampoco haba quedado rastro alguno.

Roseanne abri la puerta del bao.

- cielo, vas a arrugarte si sigues mas tiempo all.

Katia no dijo nada.

Se irgui y se envolvi con una bata.

La mujer le seco el cabello con una toalla, y luego se lo dejo suelto para que se secara.

- mmm- dijo.- Ir a buscar las nuevas cintas que compre para ti!

- que compraste?- repiti la nia.

- Si. Cintas para el cabello. Compre de todos los colores, con puntillas, con encaje.

Katia asinti.

Y salio para ir a buscarlas.

La chica se quedo sentada frente al tocador del bao.

_Increble_, pens sin nimos, _tengo_ _dos tocadores, cuando antes, no tenia ninguno._

Se levanto de la silla despus de unos segundos.

Durante esos ltimos dos das se senta muy desanimada.

Por fin haba cado en la cuenta de que no iba a regresar. Estaba presa all. Con un montn de criaturas que quien sabia que eran.

Camino hasta el cuarto, atravesando las puertas.

Estaba descalza, pero no le daba fri en los pies, debido a las gruesas alfombras. Se sent en la cama, dndole la espalda a la puerta. Siempre mantena las cortinas lo mas abiertas posible, ya que ese cuarto era demasiado sombro como para aumentar la oscuridad. Por la noche, no sabia que hacer, le aterraba ver la oscuridad inminente del bosque, pero tampoco le gustaba quedarse completamente a oscuras.

El cielo estaba nublado. Como todos los otros das. Nunca haba visto salir el sol en los 12 das que haba pasado all.

Suspiro.

Alguien se aclaro la garganta. Una garganta demasiado masculina como para que fuera Roseanne.

Katia giro la cabeza.

Allen volva a mirarla de aquella manera, como si buscara algo dentro de ella.

- no te preocupa resfriarte?- pregunto.

Ella neg con la cabeza y aparto la mirada de l. Escucho los pasos del muchacho avanzando lentamente.

- Donde fue Roseanne?

- A buscar cintas.- contesto automticamente Katia, inexpresiva.

Allen se paro a un costado de ella, a dos metros de distancia, con los brazos cruzados.

- Te sucede algo?

Ella levanto los ojos arqueando las cejas.

- que si me sucede algo?

Allen estrecho los ojos ante la mirada acusatoria de la chica.

- Me secuestraste, no tengo idea de porque, me obligaste a casarme contigo, amenizndome con violarme, y por si fuera poco me entero de que soy la nica humana aqu eh?como es eso? Ah! Y me olvidaba que ya no estamos en el ao 2010!

La voz de Allen se endureci, molesta.

- baja tu tono de voz querida, lastimas mis delicados odos.

-NO!- Katia se paro de un salto. Respiro agitada, enfurecida. Ella no era un juguetito con el que se poda hacer lo que l deseaba. La repentina valenta no iba a durarle mucho, as que se apresuro a hablar.- Estoy cansada! Quiero irme a mi casa! Mis padres deben estar preocupados! Sabes lo que debe pensar mi hermanita de 5 aos? Y ni siquiera te dignas a explicarme algo! Eres un!

-SILENCIO.

Katia callo al instante, como si hubiese recibido una descarga elctrica. Los ojos de Allen volvan a adquirir ese brillo rojizo.

- Tu no tienes que decirme a mi que es lo que tengo que hacer!- le gruo.- No me importa una mierda lo que piensen tus padres! Tengo cosas mas importantes en las que pensar! As que cierra tu maldita boca, nia estupida!

Los ojos de la muchacha se anegaron en lgrimas.

- No voy a perder el tiempo contigo!

Y de un empujn la tumbo en la cama.

Katia dio un respingo por el rpido movimiento, y con el la bata se le desacomodo un poco, dejando ver parte de su pecho, y la mayora de sus piernas desnudas.

Allen estuvo en un segundo sobre ella.

Que gimi de terror.

- q-que vas a h-hacer?- tartamudeo.

- que crees que voy a hacer?- Allen le desato la bata de un movimiento rpido y se apret contra ella. Llevo la boca al cuello de la chica, mordi, beso y succiono, mientras que sus manos se deslizaban por sus piernas.

Katia se agito asustada. El era como una mole de roca sobre ella, no poda quitrselo de encima, aunque lo empujara con todas sus fuerzas.

Aquello no le gustaba. Cada toque de sus manos, la volva loca, la desquiciaba. La asustaba, pero tambin le provocaba un sentimiento muy distinto al del miedo. Era un golpe directo en su ya muy mal herido corazn.

No poda soportarlo.

Allen haba sido algo muy presente en su vida durante 4 aos, por lo menos. Y lo segua siendo. Le haba dolido saber que haba desaparecido, y ahora le dola que intentara violarla. Pero el roce de su piel, era algo ms all de lo inexplicable.

No le causaba placer, ni mucho menos. El no era amable con ella y cuando apretaba y morda la lastimaba. Pero le recordaba lo que haba sido para ella alguna vez. Ese amor imposible

Repentinamente, Allen se alejo de ella.

Gruo y golpeo con los puos la puerta. Como haba llegado all tan rpido.

- Maldita sea Katia!- grito- Maldita sea!

Ella se tapo rpidamente con la bata.

- No me causas nada! Absolutamente nada!-La chica lo miro sin saber que decir. Allen apoyo la cabeza en la puerta.- No tienes sabor a nada! Eres completamente insulsa!- Entonces se volteo a verla, y sus ojos se clavaron en ella como dagas.- Ni un poco sensual! Es nunca en tu vida seduciste a un hombre?

La muchacha se sinti ofendida. Saba que no era perfecta, pero aquellas palabras heran su orgullo de mujer. Y era verdad, nunca haba seducido a un hombre, porque no lo haba necesitado.

Pero entendi lo que el quera decir. Ella tena 18 aos y segua siendo inocente, como una nia, no saba como atraer a los hombres. Su cuerpo no era perfecto, pero ese no era el problema. Ella era virgen, y nunca haba tenido novio. Ni siquiera haba dado su primer beso.

Y la chispa de la compresin brillo.

_Siempre haba guardado ese primer beso para alguien especial._

_Para l._

Se senta un estupida, una tarada que nunca haba debutado de ninguna manera posible y que ni siquiera tena idea de cmo hacerlo. _Senta vergenza._

Se senta una retrasada. Todas las chicas que conoca ya haban tenido novio y seguramente ya no eran vrgenes. Y ni hablar del primer beso! Incluso Chelsea lo haba dado a los 14 aos.

_Y porque?_

Saba que haba gente que gustaba de ella. Chicos le haba pedido salir.

Y porque?

Por l, todo por l.

_Porque aun lo segua esperando._


	4. Principe Azul

Llor, no sabia si por la crueldad de sus palabras, las criticas, las criticas que ella misma se haba echo, si por la vergenza o por saber que aun lo quera.

Allen haba salido hacia rato del cuarto. Y ella mojaba el acolchado con las lgrimas.

Quera irse, volver a casa y no volver a verlo nunca mas.

Era una tarada.

Una soadora que haba estado esperando en vano que l apareciera como su prncipe azul, montado en su caballo blanco.

No, esas cosas solo pasaban en los cuentos.

Edward Cullen solo podra haberse enamorado de Bella Swan en un libro. Y Allen solo podra quererla en uno. No era lo suficientemente bonita para l.

La puerta se volvi a abrir. Katia se enjugo las lgrimas con rapidez y se enderezo en la cama.

Roseanne estaba cruzada de brazos frente a la cama.

- estas bien, chiquita?

La nia asinti con la cabeza.

- Te hizo llorar?

Katia neg.

- Entonces porque lloras?

La joven tardo en responder. Volvi a pasarse las manos por los ojos.

- No lo se.- Le dijo.- Creo que por todo.

Roseanne termino de vestirla y le coloco una de las famosas cintas en el cabello suelto.

- no quiero bajar a almorzar.

La mujer se mordi el labio.

- tendrs que hacerlo, cario. No lo hagas enfadar aun ms.

Como todos los das, la mujer la acompao al comedor, abrindole las puertas por delante.

Pero Allen no estaba en el comedor y en la mesa solo haba bajilla para una persona.

- Te salvaste.- murmuro Roseanne. La dejo sola.

Un hombre de unos 24 aos, de rostro muy bonito y con una sonrisa cegadora se acerco con su comida.

- quiere algo mas, seorita?- le pregunto con demasiada amabilidad, aun vez que le sirvi el plato.

Katia balbuceo un poco deslumbrada por su belleza.

- No, no quiere nada ms. Retrate.- Allen entro con paso brusco y casi escupid la frase con ira. Casi como si estuviera repentinamente celoso, pero Katia, que dio un brinco en su asiento, estaba demasiado asustada como para notarlo.

El muchacho borro la sonrisa de su cara y el pnico brillo en sus ojos. Se apresuro a salir del comedor.

Allen se sent en su lugar en la cabecilla de la mesa y espero a que una muchacha, de hermoso cabello rojo le trajera los platos.

- porque no comes?- le increpo con dureza el chico al ver como Katia estaba congelada en su sitio.

Ella se apresuro a tomar los cubiertos y a tragarse todo lo que estuviera en el plato.

La muchacha pelirroja regreso minutos mas tarde con la comida de Allen.

- aqu tiene, Amo.- dijo melosamente, envindole una mirada apasionada.

Allen la ignoro completamente y comenz a comer.

Katia termino primero, pero no se atrevi a preguntar si poda irse. Espero, como siempre a que l terminara de comer, se levantara de la mesa y la dejara sola.

No le molestaba. Deseaba no verlo.

La chica pelirroja reapareci en el comedor con una bandeja para llevarse los platos. Katia la miro tan solo unos segundos, quizs admirando su hermoso cabello, pero basto para captar una mirada asesina por parte de ella.

Al principio no le causo ninguna molesta, mas bien, no lo entenda.

Entonces record que all, la nica humana era ella. Dbil e indefensa.

Se levanto de un salto y salio casi a las corridas, ante la mirada burlona de la muchacha.

Camino sin ver por donde iba, y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en un sitio del castillo que no recordaba haber visto.

Sigui caminando por el pasillo, mirando bien por donde iba. Entonces, vio un enorme cuadro en una pared al fondo del pasillo que le pareca conocido.

Llego hasta l y supo porque lo recordaba. Por los bonitos colores violetas que tenia el cielo en el paisaje pintado.

Dos escaleras se extendan a los costados. Ya sabia mas o menos donde estaba.

Ms animada, bajo por las escaleras a la izquierda del cuadro y llego al recibidor. La escalera por donde haba bajado, era una escalera secundaria.

El enorme recibidor, tan o mas grande que el patio de recreos de su colegio, tenia una majestuosa escalera, amplia, y al frente la imponente puerta principal.

De all era ms fcil llegar a su cuarto.

Caminaba hacia las escaleras principales cuando algo llamo su atencin.

La puerta principal estaba entreabierta.

La luz de la esperanza brillo al igual que la luz que dejaba pasar la gran puerta de metal al gran recibidor.

Miro rpidamente a todos lados.

Estaba completamente sola.

Corri lo ms rpido que la dejaron los tacos y salio por la puerta. Afuera el cielo gris, la recibi con un destello amarillo del sol oculto.

Y se sinti libre.

Haba unos 50 metros desde el castillo hasta el bosque, y sabia que rodeaba toda la edificacin, as que si quera escapar, deba hacerlo por el bosque.

Volvi a correr y llego hasta la linde del bosque.

Se giro para ver si alguien la haba visto.

Por la puerta del castillo se colaba el fri aire, en una muestra de soledad.

Y all, cerca, vio la otra salvacin.

Un caballo marrn caro, con la silla de montar puesta.

Camino con delicadeza hasta el. Se acerco por delante, y despacio estiro la mano, para ver si el animal permita que lo tocara. Estiro y estiro y finalmente termino acaricindolo.

Apresurada, se deslizo hacia un costado y pens como poda montarlo sin caer en el intento debido al vestido.

No tenia mucho tiempo, as que se arremango la falta hasta la cintura, dejando ver las medibachas blancas. Puso un pie sobre el pedal de la silla de montar y se impulso hacia arriba, antes de pasar la otra pierna hacia el otro lado.

Ahogo una exclamacin en cuanto termino de subirse, debido a que el vestido no lo haba impedido mucho y a que el caballo se haba dejado.

Emocionada, lo golpeo con los pies en la parte en donde finalizan las costillas y el caballo se lanzo a la carrera.

Con la boca abierta se bajo del caballo, horas despus, cuando se vio en medio de una pequea ciudad, llena de aldeanos, que iba y venan, cargados de lea, alimentos e incluso telas.

La mejor vestida all era ella, aunque haba gente vestida mejor que los plebeyos, que estaban sucios y despeinados.

Camino por entre la gente, que guardaban sus cosas en carritos de madera, y se llevaban las mulas. Tardo solo un poco mas en darse cuenta de que estaba en un mercado, y que al estar oscureciendo, ya se iban a sus casas.

Llego a otra parte del pueblo, que estaba aun ms desierta, ya que pareca ser de clases ms altas.

All pudo caminar mas tranquila, ya que en el mercado, apenas pasaban el caballo y ella. Pero la soledad la asusto un poco y opto por volver a subirse al caballo. De todas formas, cabalgo despacio, preguntndose por donde podra salir del pueblo.

Aun no haba terminado de huir, segua estando muy cerca de Allen y su castillo embrujado.

Sonri ante su propio chiste.

Finalmente, encontr por donde salir.

Pero de todas formas cabalgo despacio, ya que ahora no vea casi nada.

Unas risas ahogadas la asustaron. El caballo se detuvo en cuando ella dejo de patearlo.

- mira lo que tenemos aqu!- exclamo una voz masculina, arrastrada.- una muchachita! Y sola!

Otros se rieron como si ese hubiese sido un gran chiste.

Katia entorno los ojos para ver mejor y distingui a tres hombres y a tres caballos frente a ella.

- se ve adinerada.

- mira el vestido que tiene

- y las joyas!

Ellas respiro con dificultad.

- que buen da nos ha tocado caballeros!

Y unos de ellos se acerco tan rpido a ella que casi no lo vio venir. La tomo por las axilas y la bajo del caballo como si fuera un conejillo de indias.

Otro, que ya se haba bajado de su caballo, la recibi en el suelo y la jalo hasta un lado del camino, contra los rboles.

Katia grito, pero sabia que era en vano, nadie podra ayudarla.

Le arrancaron los collares y los aretes. Y luego comenzaron a desgarrar su ropa.

Olan mal. Estaban sucios y tenan un aliento horrible.

Se rean como tontos, mientras la acariciaban y le mordan el cuello.

Ella estaba asqueada. El tacto era algo tan asqueroso que crea que no iba a poder soprtalo. No era como cuando Allen la tocaba, no senta asco con l. Solo miedo.

Entonces, uno le aferro la cara y le beso los labios, para luego exhalarle el horrible aliento en la cara.

Gimi. Su primer beso, arrancado de esa manera tan asquerosa.

Las lgrimas le baaron la cara en cuanto otro hombre le rompi las medias y restreg sus manos por las piernas de la chica.

Estaba sola y no importa cuanto gritara. De forma morbosa, eso pareca gustarle mas a aquellos delincuentes.

Un sonido sordo son detrs del hombre que mantena a Katia apretada contra un rbol.

Y en menos de un segundo, este cay al suelo.

Katia lo observo asustada y confundida. Levanto la vista y vio las siluetas de los otros dos hombres a casi 5 metros de ella.

Pero la figura de otro hombre, mas menudo que los anteriores, acercndose a ella capto su antecion.

Las nubes grises del cielo, se corrieron para dejar por un msero segundo que la luna haga su aparicin.

Lo primero que distingui fueron los ojos azules y el cabello rubio de Allen, que refulga a la luz de la luna.

No pareca enojado, pero ella saba que lo estaba.

l aparto con el pie y sin mucho esfuerzo al hombre en el suelo y luego la apret a ella contra el rbol.

No le dijo nada. Solo la miro.

La piel blanca manchada de suciedad, dejada por las manos de lo hombres. Los ojos vidriosos, y el rostro mojado por las lgrimas.

Respiraba agitada, asustada.

Allen le tomo la cara con una mano y la obligo a mirarlo.

- A donde pensabas ir, Katia? No puedes llegar a tu casa por aqu.- le dijo.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada sin problema alguno, no senta la furia del muchacho.

Quizs, haba decidido que ya era suficiente castigo haber pasado por las manos de aquellos hombres.

l le paso un dedo por los labios, con una suave presin, limpindole otra mancha de suciedad.

Entonces, la alzo.

Katia no se fijo bien como es que Allen se subi al caballo marrn con ella encima.

Pero cuando ya estuvieron cabalgando a gran velocidad, apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de l.

Estaba cansada, quera dormir, pero tema tener pesadillas si lo hacia. Aun senta como si las manos de aquellos hombres se deslizaran por su cuerpo.

Allen no se quejo.

Y aunque tema, al fin y al cabo, termino quedndose dormida, al sentirse segura, en los brazos de su prncipe azul, montado en corcel.


End file.
